Falling In Water
by cookiemonsterchick
Summary: Amy Sadaline is a daughter of apollo with a curse on her, but thats the very least of her porblems. After being hit in the head by a sea monster she forgets her memory while on the Argo 2. Amy has a b friend but has feelings for Percy. So many things happen and at a bad time because this is the time were they defeat gaea.there are many different twists its different from the book
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson fanfic**

I was walking to Chiron to see what type of punch he wanted for the party. Yes, we were having a big celebration for the camp sense Percy, Annabeth,Grover and ughh Clarisse came back with the golden fleece. Me and Percy had been great friends. He'd always tease me for not being able to swim and I'd tease him on how bad his archery was. It was a great friendship. I kept thinking about the good old times, then I ran straight into Clarisse because I wasn't looking. "Watch it you little maggot!" she screamed in my face. I didn't wanna look stupid so I said " UUGHH Clarisse ever hear of a breath mint?" Everyone laughed at that one and Clarisses face got red. "This isn't over light bulb!" then she walked away. I hate when people call me light bulb. They call me light bulb cause , well I have this curse thing on me that my dad put on me to keep me safe. Stupid dad. I glow whenever I feel a big emotion. Yea so everyone calls me that. I don't mind when its Percy or Grover but anyone else it just gets me mad. But I just walked away from Clarisse to Chiron. " Chiron do you want red punch or green watermelon?" I asked. Chiron didn't answer me. He was looking at something in his hand. " uhh Chiron?" Still no answer. " ok Chiron but I hope Michael dosent bleed to death from the wound I gave him." That got his attention. " You did what?" He asked intently " Chiron I was joking but whats going on you seem…. Well on edge." That's the last thing I remembered before I woke up. My head was throbbing. Then I forgot where I was and how I got there. Eight people were staring at me. I could make out one of the faces. Percys. I stood up. They all just stared. "Ummm well … say something!" Percy was the first one to do something. He came right over and hugged me. That made me happy. I hugged him back. Then the sad part happened. He let go. " Amy we were all so worried don't scare us like that again!" He seemed on the brink of tears. "Do what? And who are you people." I asked the unfamiliar faces. One boy just stood there then he came up to me and kissed me. I pushed him away. " Who … are you?" he looked like I had just stabbed him. "Im your boyfriend."

**Ok guys read on to the next page i know this one sucked but the next chapters better i promise! please.. for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked. " Boyfriend?" he nodded. " Amy are you ok you're acting funny like you don't remember us" I put my head in my hands and tried to remember anything, just anything at all. I finally put my head up. " No I don't know any of you except… well percy." Percy was glad I could remember him. I was glad to. Percy was great and amazing and… well ive always loved Percy ever sense we talked about the gods, so why would I have a boyfriend? " Amy lets me and you go and talk." Said Percy. I nodded and got out room full of strangers.

It took me one look to know something was wrong with me when I looked at Percy. I cried. He comforted me and rubbed my back. He made me feel better. Just him, his warmth his smile… "its ok shhhh" he told me. "Were am I? Who are they Percy! And what happened!" I said. "When that monster hit you he must have hit you hard. Here are your answers." He said "this" he said with his arms out jesturing to everywhere. " this is the Argo two. Those people in there are our friends." I didn't know what to think. I stood there. "how old am I right know?" I asked. Percy laughed. " now I know that monster did hit you hard. Your 16. Turning 17 this October. I stood there. I had forgotten, what, like four years of my life. "Wow. Well whos my…" I did the little fingers "boyfriend" Percy looked at me with no expression and said " his names Josh, he went to camp with us." I stood there trying to wrap my mind around the situation. Well know what? I thought. " Let me introduce you to those people in the room." I followed him back into the room.

" ok lets start with… Frank. This is Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and last but not least your boyfriend Josh." Percy said. I looked at Josh. He was tall had gorgeous brown curly hair, grey eyes, and was tan and lean. "Hi" I said. He walked up to me and looked me in the eye and said " Im glad your ok" then he smiled this absolutely cute smile. I smiled back and started to glow. He was cool. After that we ate and had a long discussion. " what are we going to do about gaea?" said.. I think it was leon.. or was it leo? LEO! That's it! Then I stopped cold when I heard what name he had just said. " Gaea?" I said with a mouthfull of mac and cheese. Everyone stopped and stared. "umm yea gaea." Said frank? Yea I was pretty sure his name was frank. Then someone entered the room. " Im back!" It was a girl. She walked in and I got all tense. It was Annabeth. I don't know why but I felt something was wrong between me and her. She took one look at me and stopped. " Oh I see she's up" um yea I'm right here annabeth duh. " Um yea Annabeth… why don't you take a seat the seat I saved for you by me." said Percy. After dinner, I went to sleep, I was to tired to even think straight.

I had a dream of me and Percy and everyone at this big huge building palace place. But Percy and everyone was tyed up. I tried screaming for them but I couldn't. I couldn't move my mouth and other words came out. Like someone else was controlling me. The voice was hallow and said " Prepare to die Perseus Jackson!" then a knock on my door awoke me. A whisper followed. "Hi" It was Josh. " Is it morning already?" I asked. " No but I wanted to show you something." We walked out of my cabin and went to the top deck. Wow nice boat, I thought. He got a blanket and we laid down. He pointed up to the stars. " That one… that's constellation, those stars in that group , that's Perseus and Andromeda." He said. He told me the storyt of how he had saved her from some horrible monster and said " I want you to know even though you cant remember me, I still love you." That hit me. I couldn't say I loved him back because I didn't. And I loved Percy. I felt horrible. So I stood there. And looked at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, time to wake up sleeping beauty!" screamed a voice. Then a small man with goat legs (obviously a satyr) came barging in my room. " Wake up Amy, it's time for breakfast." Ok I'll admit, I was sort of freaking out because this satyr was holding a baseball bat. "Ummmm can I ask who you are?" I still hadn't regained any of my memory. "Well I'm Gleeson Hedge of course and if you don't get your butt in there right know you won't get to watch the Chuck Norris marathon I'm having tonight, not like I was gonna invite you anyway cupcake." Wow, that's all I could think was … wow. After he had left I took a nice hot shower, put on some fresh clothes (or at least the ones I thought where fresh), put my hair in a braid and headed for the dining room.

When I walked in there were only two people in there. The ones I think were called… Hazel and Frank. I've been good at remembering the names know. They were talking until I walked in. " Hi Amy, how are you feeling?" asked Frank. " Fine fine." Hazel then got up and grabbed some plates from a cupboard and set them out. " Good, know Amy I think we should tell you the situation clearly." I nodded and she tells me about how we have to defeat Gaea soon and someone they think is a trader. Im just amazed. On everything that's happening. After I understand the situation on how someones on gaeas side, no one knows who, and that's she is stirring up every kind of evil, and we still need to come up with a way to defeat gaea, I finally eat. Everyone else comes in with in a matter of five minutes. Leo, then Piper and Jason, and lastly Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth came in laughing together which to admit made me jealous. We ate and talked of different ways to defeat her but failed and argued. I thought and thought. " Guys what about Uranus?" Everyone stopped dead on and stared at me. "What?" Said Piper. " Amy he died when Kronos killed him." That's what made me jump up and talk " but they can never die right? Like a god cant they'll go to tartarus but they wont die they'll come back right?" everyone shook their heads yes. " So Uranus is probably in the deepest depths of tartarus or… atlas could still be holding him up. Right?" They all thought for a moment, then Jason said " What good is Uranus to us?" I was glad to respond " well he is just as powerful as gaea right? Rusty very but powerful, and maybe we could get him on our side! Its possible. He could be a great use to us!" That made everyone think and then smile and approve. Without me what would they be? I don't know.

**Ok guys so sorry this ones short but yea ill have a next one out soon :D so keep reading in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

The day I got my memory back was a very … let's just say you'll see. It was 2 months into our plan of finding Uranus. We went to the legendary spot where Atlas was. Annabeth and Percy didn't like this place. Neither did I. The only strange part was when we went there, Atlas was sitting there, he wasn't even touching the sky. " What are you doing?" asked Percy. Atlas jumped because he hadn't seen us yet. Then when he saw Percy he glared at him and grunted. "Your back? Finally here to take back my problem?" he said pointing to the sky. Or at least what I thought was the sky. " Atlas how are you not even holding it up!" I asked shocked. " That's the thing." He said grinning "Gaea might be awakening but he already has" he said. "Uranus?" I asked intently. " who else sweetheart?" Sweetheart? Really atlas? " Where is he atlas tell us know"

"Well he could be anywhere but know with him gone all I have to do is sit here and relax!"

"He's suppose to be here! You've held him up for eons you should know!"

" Well I don't sweetheart so just scamper away!"

That made me angry. My brilliant plan had failed. He was suppose to be here! I ran back to the ship, ran in my room , locked the door, and flung my self on the bed. Everyone else came back on the ship. They knew I needed to be left alone for a while. I was probably glowing. I didn't come out till dinner was over. I was starving, I hadn't had breakfast this morning, all I've had today was a protein bar. I was just getting to the dining room when I heard a noise. Two people talking. It was Josh and Annabeth. I'm not an ease dropper but this sounded like it needed an ease dropper. " Really? You'd do that for me Josh?" Annabeths voice. " Of course babe! I love you." Joshes voice. That's what hit me I walked in the room to see what had happened and if I was hearing right. I must have been because I saw Josh and Annabeth in each others arms kissing. Then it all happened at once.

The memorys flooded back so fast my head spun. The memorys on how Annabeth betrayed me, and the memorys of me and her as little kids playing with each other. Me , Percy, Annabeth and Grover watching the fireworks on the beach for the fourth of July. Percy defeating Kronos. Me and my mother. The death of my mother. My dads face. A school dance. My past teachers. Everything. But there was one most important memory. It was that I, was the traitor. I slammed my hand on the wall trying to keep myself from falling from the dizziness. That startled Annabeth and Josh and they broke apart and looked at me. Josh turned pale as a ghost. Annabeth ran back to her cabin. Josh was halfway out the door when I took him by the wrist, judo flipped him, sat on his chest and slapped him. " Ooww!" he yelled in pain. I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I dragged him up to the deck. Night had taken over. " You stupid, inconsiderate, idiotic, dumb…" I went through a whole list and added a couple even worst things in it to. " How could you do this! She has a boyfriend! You have me as a girlfriend! Well actually, no you don't cause its over! You can have Annabeth all you want when Percy and her split but right know stay away from her! Percy cant be hurt!" I yelled. Then I went back to my cabin. I tried to dim my light down but trying to dim your own glow can be hard, but I managed.

. The next morning I slept late. I got up took a shower and put clothes on. I had my memory back know. I did love Percy, the only reason I dated Josh because I was lonely and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Well me and Josh were no more and neither was Percy and Annabeth either. Not after what I was gonna tell him. But the thing I thought about the most was me being on Gaeas side. Even though I knew why. I had to think my plan out thoroughly. We did need Uranus. That was part of my plan.

When I got to the dining room all eyes were on me. I sat down slowly. No one said anything. Until Jason spoke up and said, " Amy do you randomly judo flip people and slap them outta their wits?" I stared at him. " well do you cause Im curious to know how Josh has a red mark and bruises on him. " Yes" that's all I said. He stood up. " What happened." He asked calmly yet very angry. I stood up and looked at Josh and Annabeth. " Well Im sure Josh and Annabeth would love to just explain everything know wouldn't you guys?" Then Percy stood up. " Amy don't bring Annabeth into this , she didn't do anything. " Percy … you have a right to know the truth of what happened. But I think you and Annabeth should talk about this." Percy looked at Annabeth. " Annabeth lets go so we can talk." Said Percy. Jason asked me what happened. Before I got the chance to answer Josh spoke up. " Ill tell you what happened, me and Annabeth both got up because we heard Amy sobbing cause her plan didn't go the way she had.. planned it to go. So me and Annabeth wanted to bring her something to eat and make her feel better. We got her a plate and Annabeth got Amy one of her favorite books to read. We went in Amys room when she looked at the dinner and attacked me for no reason. Annabeth ran out which was wise because Amy can slap then when she was done she took me to the top deck called me some names and how could I have done this and went to her room. Then I went to bed." I stood there in shock of how he just lied. My mouth fell open. I was glowing cause I was to angry to put in words. I said some nasty things in my head. Jason looked at me. " Is this true? You just attacked him? Why on earth would you do that Amy I mean come on!" His eye twitched. " I didn't! Hes lying, trying to save his skin from the truth!" Then Annabeth came in the room. She looked like she was crying. Jason asked Annabeth side of the story and said the same thing. " I didn't do that Jason! " I told him the truth on Josh and Annabeth and everything else that had happened. But they didn't believe me. It was 2 against one. I don't know how they said the same story. They probably got back together in the night and concocted a lie to get me in a hula buloo. I was on the brink of tears. Jason trusted me more than Annabeth . Leo just stood there looking at his food. Piper just stared at me trying to find a way to believe me. Piper and Hazel were my best friends. Hazel stood there playing with a chunk of gold that had just come to her. My best friends wouldn't stick up for me. I was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran in my room. Everyone was against me. I didn't know who I could trust. I locked the door crawled in a ball and cried myself until I was tearless and tired. I fell asleep. I had a dream I was back in that palace place with Gaea. I understood it know that I had my memory. Gaea was taking over my body. But, I didn't get the everyone tied up part. That the part that confused me. My plan was trying to get my friends not hurt. I woke up before the dream could actually start though by a knock. I told the person the person to go away. But they didn't. they kept knocking. I finally got up and opened the door. "what do yo-" before I could finish the sentence Percy barged in my room. He turned around and looked at me. " Amy why did you do that!" he said. " I didn't do it Percy, no one will believe me!" he came so close to me that his face and mine where 3 inches away. "Tell me what happened then." He said. I told him the story of Annabeth and Josh and how they lied to everyone. Percy didn't move. We still stood 3 inches away from each other. I went to my bed. But he still stood there like a rock. " do you swear on the river of styx Amy?" he finally said. " no" I said. " I don't need to, because if my friends cant believe me, then they aren't my friends." I said. It was true. Percy spun around. " Annabeths my girl friend Amy, I have to believe her, my GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. " you don't have to believe anything Percy, you already don't believe ME!" I shot back. That hit him. " well maybe I wanna believe her! Maybe I think shes telling the truth, and that your LYING!" I stood there. Percy the guy I loved. Not believing me. His best friend, or was his best friend, he didn't believe me. I gave up. " then if that's the case just leave." I said quietly. I had no more tears to cry. I was glowing. I hated Annabeth and Josh. " fine" he said sadly. He left and closed the door slamming it. I locked it again.

I had lost all hope until I remembered something that would help me. Make everyone know I wasn't the bad guy. Leo had put up security cameras we had all forgotten was 2 pm about. I opened my door and yelled for everyone to come out. No one did. I ran to Leos cabin. KNOC KNOCK went my fist. Leo slowly opened the door. He wouldn't look me in the eye. " Leo, remember those security cameras you out up?" His face lit up and he smiled and knew where I was going for. We went to the room where he kept the security system. While he got out the footage, I hollered for everyone to come to the camera room. Piper and Hazel came. Then Jason and Percy. Josh and Annabeth didn't come. They stayed in their cabins. We all went down to the camera room. When everyone decided to watch it without those two, we played the tape. There it was. Josh and Annabeth. I tried not smirking. Then it showed me coming in and judo flipping Josh and Annabeth fleeing. Then, I tell Leo to stop because that's all that really happens. I look to see reactions. Jason raises an eyebrow. Piper and Hazel smiles. Leos smirking. Frank stood there nodding. But the most painful on is Percy's. He just figured out his girlfriend was cheating on him for who knows how long. He's on the brink of tears. I felt bad. I tried to come over to him but when he saw me coming he left and went , who knows where. Jason said he was sorry. I told him it was ok and then we shook hands on it. Piper and Hazel apologized to. I hugged them. " I couldn't stay mad at my best friends forever you know. Frank just said " well everything sorted out right?" he smiled. " yea" I said giving him a whack on the back. Leo grinned . " So whats next?" he asked. " I don't know . But we'll still have to find Uranus" I said.

**N/A: should I bother keep doing the story? do you like it? YAY or nay...? just review or PM me :)**


End file.
